


off script (highlight me too)

by playne08



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oblivious Wynonna Earp, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playne08/pseuds/playne08
Summary: An alternate universe where Nicole and Wynonna are best friends and actresses, along with Waverly. Waverly is new to the acting business, the ins and outs still not fully clear. It isn't until she lands a lead role in a Canadian television series alongside Wynonna and Nicole that she starts to truly find herself.What is going to happen when Waverly confides in her sister, sharing her fear of falling in love with her on-screen love interest? What if her on-screen love interest is none other than Rosita Bustillos? What is she supposed to do when Wynonna and Nicole are made to be on-screen lovers and she's unable to watch it?Lots of fluff, lots of shameless flirting, and maybe some smut eventually? Slow burn Wayhaught canon with some Wynhaught, Wynsita, and Wavesita throughout.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Waverly Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly Earp always dreamed of the day she would be cast in a role with such high regard she would get her own personal trailer. When confessing this to her fellow actors, including her sister Wynonna, she would get confused looks, as if the idea of a personal space reserved just for one person between takes was nothing to fawn over. Waverly would still brush off their judgement, imagining the day her name would be etched in a metal plaque, hanging on a door to her own personal hideout.

That special day ended up coming faster than the small brunette anticipated. She was still somewhat new to the industry, so the idea of being cast as a main character in an upcoming cable television series was somewhat mind blowing to her. She never thought she’d see her name shining back at her so soon.

“Alright Babygirl, so here’s some ground rules when it comes to being on a set like this,” Wynonna started, her arm around the younger girls shoulders, “first off, there’s only allowed one donut from Krafty per day.”

“That seems strict?” Waverly’s brow furrowed, assuming a production like this had more money to spend on snacks.

“Well it’s not really a set rule, it’s more so a way to guarantee I get as many donuts as I want before they run out.”

The elder Earp smiled, getting an eye role in response. Waverly was used to Wynonna’s antics growing up, even the ones that still roamed around the two-bedroom apartment they shared. It was nice to know that actress Wynonna was still the same Wynonna that Waverly was used to. The same reckless, protective, and irresponsible Wynonna. While still being new to the glitz and glam of life on set of a Canadian tv series, that meant Waverly hadn’t been able to work with her sister before now. So, she didn’t scold herself too much when wondering if the Wynonna she loved was the same in her acting element.

“Fine, then what’s rule number two?” Waverly laughed, dodging a crew member with a camera bigger than her.

“No personal stuff on set,” Waverly looked to the girl, not sure what that statement entailed, “and by personal stuff, I mean if Chump shows up I will be totally rationalized in letting the security guards beat his ass back to the rodeo.”

Waverly was surprised by the lack of argument she had with the statement. Champ had been her boyfriend on and off for a little over a year, and Wynonna was never shy to say she disapproved. In her defense, the ‘off’ stages in their ‘on-and-off’ relationship were always caused by the man having no self-control when it came to other women.

The lack of response from the smaller girl made Wynonna pleased enough to continue, “And last but not least, rule number three, don’t be upset when you come back from scenes and Haught and I are watching tv in your trailer.”

Nicole Haught.

Wynonna’s best friend of over a decade, and partner in crime most often. The two had met in acting classes as teenagers, starting out hating one another with every fiber of their beings, but eventually coming together. They had been inseparable ever since. Wynonna was always a stickler about including Waverly in things they did, knowing most of the time she would reject the offer, but Wynonna would still get points for offering. There were times of course that Waverly would tag along, ending up being pleasantly surprised at her enjoyment. Even when she wouldn’t join the two in their adventures, she still ended up being the one to pick them up when they were too drunk or have to force Nicole to sleep at their apartment instead of walking home. So, you could say that Waverly and Nicole were in no way strangers to each other.

“Mhm, and why would you be in my trailer, considering every trailer has a television?” Waverly quipped, stopping as the two reached a particular ginger.

“Because we know how much you like our company,” Nicole laughed, crossing her arms over her chest challengingly.

Nicole’s hair was fiery red, cut just below her perfect jawline. Her eyes were brown, but Waverly swore they weren’t a muddy brown. No, they were a mixture of copper and milky brown with small golden flecks around the iris. The sunlight seemed to enhance her features beautifully in that moment, Waverly noticed.

“Oh yeah, I absolutely love babysitting two grown women,” the smaller brunette shook away her momentary zone out and matched the woman’s posture, raising a brow.

“Hey now, I understand not wanting to babysit Wynonna, but come on,” Nicole gestured to herself, “I am an angel. An absolute delight to be around!”

“Hey!” Wynonna feigned offense.

“Yeah you were such a delight after your birthday last year. Really loved having to keep from stripping on the roof of our apartment complex,” the girl scoffed.

“Wait, what? Where was I?” Wynonna asked.

“Asleep,” the two girls responded in unison, not breaking the challenging stare between them.

A brunette, slightly taller than Waverly made her way to the trio, stopping beside them, “Hey guys! Who’s excited for our first day?”

Waverly hated giving in, but it would be rude not to acknowledge Rosita just because she didn’t want to be the first to look away. She sighed, tearing her gaze away from the copper pools and uncrossing her arms.

“Ha! I win! As always,” Nicole gave a smug smile, knowing her cockiness drove the younger girl nuts.

“So not true!” Waverly responded, shoving the girls’ shoulder.

“I take it you two know each other?” Rosita asked, looking back and forth between the two.

“Unfortunately,” Waverly teased, leaving Nicole to stick out her tongue in mocking.

Rosita laughed, still somewhat confused as to what she had just walked into, “Okay then. Um, I think we are supposed to all meet up inside soon for the first official read through.”

Wynonna let out a heavy sigh, walking to Rosita’s left side, “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Wy-,”

The woman was cut off, “I know who you are, Wynonna Earp.”

Waverly and Nicole each chuckled from the side, enjoying the fact that Wynonna may have just met her match in the sass department.

Wynonna brushed off the response, “Oh yeah? Well, I still don’t know who you are?”

The elder Earp enjoyed flirting with new actors, gender not really a factor in her head. Nicole used to say her type was anyone with a pulse. And the only other actor on set that she hadn’t worked with before was Waverly, and that’d just be wrong.

Rosita rolled her eyes, watching the taller brunette’s face form into a dimpled smirk, “Rosita. Rosita Bustillos.”

Wynonna laughed, “Oh so _you’re_ Rosita?”

The woman tilted her head, intrigued.

“You’re the one that gets to make out with my little sister.”

Waverly’s face instantly heated and her vision went blurry. So blurry that she thought she saw Nicole’s jaw clench at the recollection.

“Guilty,” Rosita shrugged, tossing a wink to an embarrassed Waverly.

“Actors not the character,” Nicole coughed, looking to the ground.

“And on that note, I think it’s time we head to read through,” Waverly motioned the pack toward the brick building across the lawn, the only one following her being Rosita.

Nicole stayed put, waiting for Wynonna to start walking. The brunette was a little busy however, watching a spunky Latina strut away from her grasp.

“Damn,” Wynonna cursed; bottom lip stuck between her teeth.

Nicole crossed her arms, not even realizing the scowl she had painted across her face, “I don’t like her.”

***

“So, let me get this straight, you didn’t think I would notice that half our furniture is gone and that there’s a small horse in our bedroom?” Nicole read from her script, turning her head every so often to face Wynonna.

“Babe, first of all, there’s nothing straight about you,” Wynonna smiled, enjoying the laughter she heard from her fellow actors, “and second, it’s a dog.”

“You know I’m a cat person!”

The way Waverly felt so comfortable, as if she was in her element, was surprising even for her. Four long tables had been pushed together to form a combined rectangle in the middle of the large room. When she walked inside, her heart had fluttered seeing her characters name printed on a folded place card in her assigned spot. As Wynonna and Nicole were speaking their lines, she started brushing her thumb across the letters “Charlotte Newton”, making sure she was really there. She still didn’t believe it.

“I have to make a stop by Charlie’s on my way to work. When I come back, this place better be perfect!” Nicole huffed out her line.

The mention of her characters name drew Waverly out of her daze. She watched as Nicole uttered her lines with such emotion and passion. She caught herself observing the gingers delivery of every line, every word, watching as her lips turned up and down. Her eyes would crinkle slightly as she smiled, drawing out the dimple on her left side. Waverly had seen Nicole do scenes countless times, whether it be on screen or with Wynonna in their kitchen. But she never let herself get this close to the spark that seemed to ignite when Nicole played a character. It was beautiful. Her facial expressions would tense and relax with the words as if it was second nature to the woman, like she didn’t know anything different.

“I said-Charlotte, where did you put my clothes last night,” Rosita spoke, apparently for the second time.

Waverly shook her head, forcing a tight-lipped smile, “Uhm, I-I don’t know, they’re _your_ clothes!”

Waverly could feel her heart racing out of pure panic. How could she be so clueless on her first day? So much for good impressions.

As the read through went along, Waverly still scolded herself for such a foolish mistake. Which never went unnoticed by the red head across the table. Every time the woman would see the brunettes face start to scrunch, showing a worry wrinkle above her brow, Nicole would stretch her long legs underneath the table, gently brushing her foot against the woman’s calf. It got the woman’s attention that’s for sure. Waverly would smile slightly, looking up at Nicole through thick lashes, earning an even bigger smile in response from the red head.

The foot on her calf was a method Nicole had used with Waverly since they were teenagers, always seeming to work perfectly in Nicole’s opinion. Waverly remembered the time she had a fight with Chrissy Nedley, her childhood best friend, and moped around the house for days. Waverly always seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve, so the idea of imperfection or disappointing someone never went over well with the brunette. Nicole was sitting beside her on the couch, waiting for Wynonna to finish throwing up when she noticed Waverly’s hazel eyes were a somber grey. It was only a matter of minutes before the red head was able to bring the gorgeous green blue tint back to her orbs.

Waverly loved how even after all these years it still had the same effect on her. _She_ still had the same effect on her.

“Waves, want to grab something to eat?” the read through had ended and the cast was moseying out of the building, knowing they’d be back the next morning.

Nicole and Waverly walked towards the red heads truck, Wynonna and Rosita staggering behind them.

“Yeah, I’m starved actually,” Waverly giggled, thinking about how she hadn’t eaten all day, too nervous she’d decided.

“That new vegan place is right down the street, I know you’ve been wanting to try it?” Nicole asked.

Nicole always put Waverly first. Even above Wynonna it seemed like. Even when it came to something as unappealing as Waverly’s vegan diet.

“Ew no, let’s just go to Shorty’s,” Wynonna chimed in, faking a barf at the sound of vegan.

“I love that place! They have the best whiskey in town,” Rosita smiled, making Nicole roll her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

“No, we aren’t going to Shorty’s, we always go to Shorty’s!” Nicole pointed her aggravation to the elder Earp.

“Exactly, we know it’s good!” Wynonna nodded.

“There’s barely anything there that Waves can even eat,” Nicole said.

Waverly put her arm on the woman’s bicep, “It’s not a big deal, honest.”

“Shorty’s it is then! Rosita, you coming with?” Wynonna asked, hoping she already knew the answer.

“I’m sure Rosita has other plans-,” Nicole started.

“Of course, I’ll go!” Rosita smiled.

“Of course, she’ll go,” Nicole mumbled under her breath, “Fine. You and ‘Nonna in the back.”

Wynonna mocked the woman with a salute as she hopped into the back seat. Nicole walked around to the passenger side, opening Waverly’s door for her to enter.

“Thank you,” Waverly feigned a curtsy, making the red head blush.

Nicole waited for the woman to get situated in her seat before she shut the passenger door, jogging to the other side to start the truck.

“Turn the heat on, Haught. It’s cold as balls back here,” Wynonna complained.

Nicole turned the heat on, reaching over the brunette in the passenger seat to adjust her vents. Nicole knew Waverly got cold quicker than most people, and by the looks of her clasped fingers, she was already freezing. The woman turned her heaters all the way up, pushing the button to turn on the seat warmer as well.

“I still can’t believe you bought a truck,” Waverly laughed, placing her hands directly in front of the vents.

“What’s wrong with my truck?” Nicole asked, turning out of the parking lot.

“I don’t know, you just never seemed like the kind of person that would own a truck.”

The red head turned to look at the younger woman already looking at her, a smirk boding, “Well, maybe you’ve just been exposed to the wrong kind of people, then.”

“Implying that you’re the _right_ kind of people?”

Nicole shrugged before answering, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

The air between the two became thick. Almost suffocating, taking the words along with Waverly’s breath. Despite Nicole’s eyes being focused on the road in front of them, Waverly knew her well enough to know the brown in her eyes were deepening. Whenever Nicole seemed unsure of something, her confidence beginning to fade, she would shrug and her eyes would dull. Waverly hated it. She hated it because it was usually her that made it happen. Not on purpose of course, but still causing the same result.

“Hey, are we going to get some tunes, or is this one of those meditation rides?” Wynonna asked, leaning forward so her head was between the two women.

Waverly giggled as Nicole shoved Wynonna back into her seat without taking her eyes off the road.

“Nice coordination there, what with not even having to look and all,” Rosita teased, a sultry tone lacing her words.

The comment made Nicole’s stomachache, momentarily forgetting the woman was even in the truck with them.

“Yeah, pretty good with her hands, that one,” Wynonna played along, patting Nicole on the shoulder.

“How would you know?” Rosita asked, a brow raising.

“She wouldn’t,” Waverly interjected, looking to Nicole as if looking for clarification.

“Never going to happen, Earp. You’re not my type,” Nicole confirmed, making eye contact through the rearview mirror, “Besides, we’ve made out on screen enough times by now you should know I have no interest.”

“Is this because I ate garlic bread before our love scene in that movie last year?” Wynonna asked, wanting to keep the joke going.

Waverly tensed a bit at the thought, not really knowing why. She had refused to watch that film when it came out, no matter if the two most important people in her life were in it or not. Something in her just couldn’t sit still long enough to get through the opening credits.

“No, and you thinking it is just solidifies my rejection.”

Wynonna fell back into her seat once again, brushing off the comment in record time, continuing in a muffled conversation with the woman beside her.

“Hey, you okay?” Nicole asked, stopping at a stop light.

Waverly looked up, “Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just hungry I guess.”

Nicole knew the girl better than to believe her answer, but she let it go, knowing whatever it was Waverly would tell her eventually.

“I promise, you don’t have to eat soggy onion rings tonight,” Nicole laughed.

“No, I think I’ll go for the wilted salad instead.”

The drive to Shorty’s was almost nonexistent, Nicole having drove the same path to the bar countless times. The women in the front sat in comfortable silence, a dull hum of the heater mixing with the voices of The Dixie Chicks. Nicole could hear soft humming coming from the passenger seat, a honey voice mumbling the lyrics towards the window. The trucks tires crushed sheets of ice camouflaged with freshly fallen snow as Nicole pulled into the parking lot. Her eyes wandering from the front windshield to the women beside her as she put the vehicle in park.

“You ready?” Nicole smiled, internally cursing herself for not standing up to Wynonna and just going to the new vegan restaurant.

The brunette nodded, quickly rubbing her hands together, preparing her silky skin for the harsh cold.

“Alright, everyone out. It’s time to get our grub on,” Wynonna spoke, opening the back door, practically falling out of the seat and onto the blacktop.

Rosita waited for Waverly beside the tailgate, laughing at the elder Earp as she tries to stabilize her footing.

“Real smooth, Earp,” Rosita’s sarcastic tongue quipped.

Waverly found herself barely shuffling her feet, hoping to not make a fool of herself atop the ice as her sister had. Her hands were stuffed under her armpits, her shoulders almost reaching her ears as she shielded her neck from the wind.

“You cold?” the taller brunette laughed as Waverly made it to her side.

Waverly simply nodded, trying to avoid the fact that it wasn’t even dark yet. Meaning it would eventually get even colder as the evening went on.

“Here,” Rosita unfolded the woman’s arms, joining their hands. The brunette rubbed her palms around Waverly’s smaller ones, blowing hot air against the freezing skin.

Waverly became instantly stiff, her eyes widening as they stood there, Rosita simply unthawing her hands with her breath. _Talk about co-star bonding. Was this normal? Was this just a casual act of a caring friend? Wait, were they friends?_ Waverly had so many questions, all of which seemed to bang against her brain simultaneously like a broken pin ball machine.

Nicole happened to catch a glimpse of the two women as she was trying to hoist the elder Earp to her feet. Her face began to flush, a sickening feeling arising from her stomach. Rosita was clearly flirting with Waves. There was no doubt about it at this point. Hell, she was full on hitting on the woman! _Who does she think she is? Thinking she can just share what seems to clearly be an intimate moment with Waverly when they barely know each other. She didn’t even ask before grabbing her hands._ The red head tore her gaze away from the two, having to ask herself why she cared so much. Waverly had a new friend, or a new more than friend, she should be happy, right? She should be proud that the younger Earp was branching out and making real connections with people. Right? Then how come she wasn’t?

***

The four of them stood beside the hostess stand waiting to be seated, Wynonna already putting a tally mark over the chart of waiters and waitresses, choosing the one she had become most acquainted with over the years. The name “Henry” already had three tally marks beside it, whereas the other two waitresses only had two. Wynonna shrugged, adding her tally beside the man’s name anyways. He would be offended if she didn’t make an effort to sit in his section, she reasoned.

Just as Wynonna was capping the marker, the sound of heels _click-clacking_ against the aged wooden floors came into earshot.

“I saw you come in, Earp, I already had Henry swap a table with Steph so you could sit in your normal booth,” Eliza spoke.

The woman was tall and slender, her fitted sweater showing off defined biceps as she reached for the menus. Her smooth blonde hair was shoulder length, pulled back into a tight ponytail that swung back and forth as she walked. The woman liked to toy with the elder Earp, making sure to wear her most form fitting and revealing clothing on shifts that often-included Wynonna’s visit. Which were most shifts in general.

“You mean her normal hideout?” Waverly bantered, motioning her comment towards the booth in the darkest corner of the bar.

The blonde laughed, rolling her eyes as she bent down to pick up four pairs of silverware from the bottom shelf of the stand. Nicole chuckled to herself, watching the elder Earps reaction as she happened to turn around just as the slit in Eliza’s sweater shown enough cleavage for a Dolly Parton fan club. The woman was slow to rise, a smirk on her face, knowing just how to reel the woman in.

Eliza led the group to the back-corner booth, laying out their menus and silverware before turning on her heel to retreat with a dramatic sway of her hips.

Waverly slid into the booth first, the outside seat always making her nervous when people would walk by. Nicole started to take off her jacket and slide in beside the brunette, her frown becoming more defined as Rosita slid in before her.

“Go, you know I hate the inside,” Wynonna pushed the taller woman forward, practically shoving her into the booth.

Wynonna slid in beside the red head, her leather jacket rubbing against the back of the booth with an unpleasant muffle.

“You going to take that off or what?” Rosita quipped, laughing at the woman being the only one at the table still wrapped in her jacket.

“Already trying to take my clothes off,” the older brunette sighed, scanning over menu.

“You wish,” Rosita calmly replied, not wanting to show the woman any satisfaction in the comment.

Nicole groaned, still not seeing what her friend saw in this woman. More importantly, what Waverly saw in her. Nicole knew Waverly would never exclude anyone, always making sure everyone was happy and okay. But if it wasn’t for Waverly’s kind heart, and the fact that they all work together, Nicole would’ve at the very least told the woman to drive herself to the saloon.

“Well, hello Miss Waverly, Miss Haught. And who might you be?” Henry asked as he wandered his way to the booth.

Rosita looked the man up and down, pleasantly surprised with what she saw. The man sported a worn cowboy hat and jeans, pointed leather boots, and a black v-neck tee. Rosita seemed to focus on his face, a perfectly combed mustache surrounded by scruff along his cheeks.

“Rosita, Rosita Bustillos,” the woman smiled, extending out her hand to the man.

“Well, it is mighty fine to meet you Miss Rosita,” Henry took her hand and turned it over, placing a kiss to the backside of her hand.

“Ahem! Excuse me,” Wynonna scowled, not expecting her frequent friend with benefits and her newly acquainted flirt buddy to hit it off so well so quickly.

Rosita rolled her eyes as Henry let go of her hand, turning his attention to the elder Earp, “I do apologize, Wynonna, I did not see you there.”

The man smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips as he watched the brunettes face pinch into anger.

“Oh, fuck you, Holliday,” Wynonna spat, throwing herself against the back of the booth and sliding downwards.

“What would you fillies like to drink?” Henry reached in his back pocket and grabbed a notebook, ready to scribble down the women’s choices.

Rosita turned to the smaller brunette and mouthed, “Fillies?” to which the girl just nodded with a laugh. That was Henry for you. The man seemed no older that mid-thirties, but the way he spoke you’d think he belonged in another lifetime entirely. His southern drawl was crisp, not quite fading with the Canadian breezes. Though he never really spoke about his past, or where he came from. He was a beautiful mystery. Which is what makes Wynonna so drawn to him, Waverly supposed.

“I’ll just have a water,” Waverly smiled.

“Oh, hell no, a water? Aren’t we supposed to be having fun?” Rosita countered.

“We are?” Waverly asked, pure innocence and confusion laced with her words.

“Waves doesn’t drink much,” Wynonna sighed, sending a half smile back to the younger girl.

“You don’t have to be drunk to have fun,” Nicole mumbled, just loud enough for the short brunette to hear.

Rosita payed no mind to them, turning toward Henry once again, “Get her a Sex on the Beach, and I’ll have a rum and coke. Oh, and tequila shots for the table!”

Wynonna raised her brows, impressed.

Nicole just gritted her teeth, knowing all too well that if she opened her mouth to Rosita now, she might not be able to close it, “I’ll take two waters. That’s it.”

Rosita’s eyes narrowed to Nicole, genuinely confused as to what this chics problem was.

Henry nodded and made his way to the bar, Rosita quickly noticing the lack of Wynonna’s order, “Wait, you didn’t get anything?”

Wynonna smirked, “Trust me, he knows my order.”

Rosita smirked, clearly wanting to pull at that thread.

Nicole coughed, trying to break the tension looming of the two brunettes, “So, Rosita, what made you go out for the role of Jordan?”

The red head truly couldn’t care a less, but if it brought the topic of conversation away from her best friends’ sex life, it was a winning ice breaker.

“Well, actually, I originally went out for the role of Charlotte,” the brunette spoke matter a factly.

“You did?” Waverly asked, her brows beginning to knit together.

Nicole knew what that meant. There were countless times growing up when the red head would walk into Waverly’s room while she was studying, just to enjoy the girls’ company. Waverly would be throwing herself into her work, book after book she would read about anything and everything, absorbing ever word like a sponge. Her brows would knit together anytime she would read a passage that confused or surprised her. Or more often than not, Nicole would tease her into paying attention to her, making the brunette have to read the same page a dozen times over.

“Yeah. But it’s fine, looking at it now, I think I am way more fit to be Jordan. The whole goody two shoes, putting everyone before herself, Charlotte is just a little bit of a stretch,” Rosita laughed.

The shorter brunette began picking at her fingernails, her gaze locked on her lap. Nicole saw the sequence of emotions spread over the girls face when Rosita spoke _goody two shoes, putting everyone before herself_. Waverly had often said the reason she loved the character of Charlotte so much was because she was so relatable. She was someone Waverly could believe in, and be comfortable portraying, because it was simply her. And Rosita had made those qualities seem like a bad thing.

“Besides, I went into the audition knowing I wouldn’t get it anyway. They had already said they thought they had found the perfect Charlotte,” Rosita smiled, finally meeting Waverly’s gaze.

Nicole rolled her eyes, _how pathetic? She thinks she can control Waverly’s emotions! Going from taunting her character to practically kissing the ground she walks on within record time._

“They meant me, right?” Waverly asked, a slight shadow of fear crossing her eyes.

Rosita laughed, “Well, duh! Do you think we’d be sitting here together if it wasn’t?”

The brunette shrugged, her insecurities getting the best of her.

“Here you are, ladies,” Henry approached the booth, a full tray balanced on his left hand.

“Thank god,” Wynonna huffed, sliding herself back upright in her seat and grabbing her whiskey bottle and glass off the tray before Henry had a chance.

“Alright, Waves, it’s time we get this party started!” Rosita nudged the smaller woman, passing over a tequila shot.

“Waves?” Nicole whispered to Wynonna.

The woman shrugged, “Guess they got close during auditions?”

Nicole watched as the Latina slammed back a tequila shot, quickly following it with her rum and coke. Waverly sat wide eyed, watching the girl inhale her liquid courage.

“Yeah, but don’t you think it’s weird how she acts like Waverly is her best friend, when we haven’t heard a word about her before today?” Nicole prodded.

Wynonna shook her head in annoyance, “The only thing I think right now is that you need something to pull that twizzle stick out of your ass.”

“Twizzle stick?” Nicole’s face formed into a disgusted frown.

“And the best way to do that in my experience, is to hand yourself over to my friends. Jack and Daniel.”

The red head opened her mouth to respond when the sound of crashing bottles turned her attention.

Henry turned to the back booth with a shrug, “New trainee.”

The four women nodded in understanding, Nicole internally thanking the heavens that she wasn’t a waitress anymore. She knew it was a broken record for an actor to have been a waiter or bartender to pay the bills between projects, but that didn’t make it any less satisfactory when she was finally successful enough to hang up her apron for good. Hopefully.

“Alright, so what should we do?” Rosita asked, her eyes already beginning to sag.

“What do you mean?” Waverly laughed, reaching for the second glass of water Nicole had ordered.

“I mean, to spice stuff up! You know like truth or dare or something?” the brunette practically bounced in her seat.

“What are you, ten?” Wynonna scoffed.

“On a scale of one to ten? Yes, I am most definitely a ten,” Rosita challenged, placing her elbows atop the table and leaning closer to the elder Earp.

Nicole could feel her eyes begin to roll as she picked up her water glass. She began to gulp down the cold contents, paying no mind to the condensation around the glass. She started to retreat the glass from her lips when it started to slip between her digits. Before she knew it, her chest was coated in a sopping layer, clinging her shirt to her sports bra underneath.

“Damn it,” she huffed, knowing when she looked up all eyes would be on her fumble.

“I think that counts as spicing things up if you ask me,” Rosita smirked, her brows raising.

Wynonna tapped the red heads shoulder, “Proud of you, real good job.”

Nicole began reaching for everyone’s napkins, trying to dab her shirt unsuccessfully. You could clearly see the Nike logo from her bra peeking through the soaked material, there was no use. Waverly found herself mesmerized, the way the water droplets slowly cascaded down her collarbone, adding to the wetness of the already thin fabric. She knew the water was ice cold, having drank it only moments earlier. So, it made sense when the brunette began to notice hardened peaks showing through the mess of her top.

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice dragged her out of her trance.

“Sorry, what?” she asked after shaking her previous thoughts away.

Nicole laughed slightly, a tinge of worry still apparent, “I asked if you were okay? It looked like you were somewhere else for a minute.”

Waverly’s face began to heat. _Did she see me? Did she see me staring? Of course she did, you’re not exactly subtle, Waverly!_ The woman blinked her eyes, as if that would somehow make an answer come to her. _Why were you even looking at her like that? That’s so beyond weird! God, she saw me. She had to have seen me._ Waverly watched as the woman’s expression turned from slight worry to deep concern, as if she could tell there was an internal battle happening inside Waverly’s head.

“I was just thinking how I’d never known Shorty’s to have wet t-shirt competitions,” Waverly quipped, her eyes widening at the end of her statement.

_Where did that come from?!_

Nicole’s worry lines began to dissipate, her face showing more shock than fear. Her stomach started to take up gymnastics at that moment, wearing out her lungs to the point of nothing left. _What do I say to that? You’re taking so long to respond, you’re making it weird, Nicole! It was probably just a pseudo flirty comment that meant absolutely nothing whatsoever. Right?_ The woman opened and closed her mouth several times, only a slight squeak being audible.

“You should recommend that to Shorty, Babygirl. Love to see it,” Wynonna tipped her glass to the younger woman, winking at Rosita with her left eye.

Waverly pushed her lips inward, her extreme discomfort only rising with every passing moment, “Yeah, so uhm, are we going to order food tonight, or what?”

“Not yet,” Rosita brushed away the comment, slightly stirring her drink as she spoke, “We have to pregame first.”

“There’s no game, though,” Nicole knew what Rosita meant, having spent many nights doing the exact thing with Wynonna. But, if playing dumb would possibly help get her out of that booth and anywhere else, she was going to play dumb.

“The game is food, Haught,” Wynonna turned her head to the woman, her face asking, _are you serious?_

“Yeah, that’s the exact opposite of what you’re supposed to do,” Waverly sighed.

Sometimes her sister was just too much. And it seemed like when paired up with Rosita, it was ten times worse.

“Just shut that beautiful mouth of yours and drink,” Rosita smirked, hoping the girl wasn’t too oblivious.

Waverly looked into the vodka, mixing with orange juice, letting pure acidic flavor mingle together. _Don’t be a goody two shoes, Waves. Have some fun. Stop worrying about everyone else for once. It’s time someone else was the designated driver anyway, right?_ The girl took a deep breath in, her eyes closing. _Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It’s not like you’ve never drank before! You’re an Earp for Christ’s sake! You hate losing control, that’s why._ The brunette looked up, her gaze matching the woman’s across from her. Their eyes met, and a surge of energy began to pulse through Waverly’s body.

_Fuck it._

She slammed back more than half the glass before stopping for air, her throat already beginning to burn from the acidic mixture. Nicole was looking at her with wide eyes, watching her as she began to slump her shoulders.

The brunette felt a bolt of confidence surging through her. Confidence for what, for why? She didn’t exactly know. But she made use of the rare occurrence just the same. She took what was left of her drink and slid it toward the red head. The corners of her mouth began to upturn, a sly smile embedding itself in sun kissed cheeks.

“Come on, Nic. Like she said, it’s time to party.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly Earp let's loose, but not without roping a completely sober Nicole in with her.
> 
> Lots of flashbacks in this chapter!

Brown hair flew in tangles as heads bobbed to the music registering much louder in their minds than in person. The floors were beginning to coat with a sticky film as the sun went down and the saloon lights came on.

“Come on, leather pants, time to put your money where your mouth is!” Rosita bumped the taller girls’ hip, almost sending them both backward onto the makeshift dancefloor.

Wynonna smiled faintly, her eyes glazed over, “Not without a please first.”

Nicole rested her back against the wooden railing making a perimeter around the dance floor. Wynonna had already tried to coax her into a binge multiple times, but having at least one sober person to get the group home was a priority for the woman. Nicole didn’t have Waverly to bail her and Wynonna out, taking them home and making sure they drifted off to sleep. No, tonight was Waverly’s turn to be reckless. It was her turn to let go and just have some real fun for once, and Nicole more than happy to oblige.

The small brunette stumbled toward the red head, grabbing at the air around her as if it would somehow keep her upright. Her hair was tousled, the waves intertwining with one another and tangling. Nicole smiled watching the woman try to walk in a straight line toward her, quickly failing. Waverly finally made her way to the red heads side, her lips pursed in thought as her hands swung back in forth at her sides.

“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asked with a laugh.

The woman shrugged in response, now looking at her feet. Nicole couldn’t help but smile, seeing how much alcohol turned the woman into a little girl.

“You sure? Why are you over here with me and not out there with Rosita and Wyn?” Nicole bent down, trying to catch the woman’s eyes.

A huff escaped the brunettes lips, “It’s not the same.”

The red head looked to her, confused, “What’s not the same?”

Speakers around the base of the bar began to muffle as the current song drowned out, making room for a new tune. It was easy to tell that the song choice was well liked, majority of those still in their seats having jumped up at the start of the chorus. Nicole could name most of the people present, having taken notice to familiar faces after the many nights with Wynonna. Several men clinked their mugs together, tipping their Stetsons in thanks, while most of the women were on the dance floor, moving their asses in just the right way to get wanted attention.

“I don’t know,” the brunette finally turned to match copper eyes, “I guess I just assumed that when I finally let myself be wild, that we would all be wild together you know? Like instead of it just being you and Wynonna it would be you, Wynonna, and me.”

“Wynonna is most definitely going wild over there,” Nicole gestured to the elder Earp now squatting to the floor as Rosita sprayed tequila into her mouth from her own like a makeshift fountain.

“You’re not!” Waverly placed her hands firmly on her hips, chest puffed out.

_God, she’s adorable._ Nicole loved when Waverly felt a burst of confidence. She would always stand tall, her expression stern. The idea of sweet Waverly ever being anything but that was completely and utterly adorable to the red head. It always had been.

“Well, let me ask you this, if I wasn’t sober and grounded, then who would take you home?” Nicole matched the woman’s stance, fighting a grin.

Waverly narrowed her gaze challengingly, “Are you saying I need a babysitter, Haught?”

Nicole licked her bottom lip, contemplating her response, “More like a chauffeur, don’t you think?”

The brunette stuck her tongue out in response, crossing her eyes in feigned annoyance. Waverly knew Nicole was right. If Nicole hadn’t been the designated driver they would most likely be stranded at the saloon until someone sobered up enough to drive home. Wynonna most definitely wasn’t going to pass up a wild night, and Rosita seemed just the same. So, with Waverly already half gone, Nicole was their only chance. Waverly knew that and was thankful for her nonetheless, albeit a tad disappointed that drunk Nicole wouldn’t be making an appearance.

Drunk Nicole was a sight Waverly had grown accustomed to over the years. Much like Wynonna, Nicole was not one to back down from a challenge, hard liquor or not. So, when Waverly had a sleeping Wynonna knocked out in her back seat, she would always have a dopey red head in the passenger seat beside her.

***

“You two truly are going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Waverly sighed, fastening her seat belt.

What was supposed to be a quiet night at home with her books turned out to be a midnight pub crawl, solely in the case of finding her lunatic sister and her best friend. _One night, just one night!_ The brunette ended up finding the pair hunched over a karaoke set at Pussy Willows singing (if you could really even call it that) ‘My Heart Will Go On’ by Celine Dion.

“No, you can’t die!” Nicole turned to the brunette, pure panic etched across her face.

_She’s cute when she panics._

“I’m not going to die,” Waverly laughed, “If I did, who would take care of you and my dumbass sister?”

Nicole’s face visibly relaxed, though her puppy dog eyes stayed very much intact. She watched as Waverly pulled the jeep out of the parking lot, making their way toward the Earp’s apartment. Waverly pursed her lips as she leaned forward, checking each side of the intersection before she pulled out, only then noticing the red head watching her so intently.

“You alright, Nic?” she asked.

The brunette felt her fingertips begin to tingle, a sudden urge to reach out for the other woman. As if the contact would soothe them both. As if Waverly’s warm palm pressing against the chill of Nicole’s hand would erase the wrinkles above the red heads brow.

Nicole’s gaze still lingered, half present, “Yeah, I’m okay. You’re just pretty.”

As if on cue Waverly’s cheeks turned pink, the woman’s words hanging in the air between them. _Don’t be weird, Waverly. It’s just a simple compliment. Besides, she’s clearly drunk off her ass, she probably has no idea what she’s saying._ Waverly had been told countless times by countless people that she was attractive. She took pride in her appearance, sure, but when the only thing people seem to notice about you is your physical appearance, the only thing that seems to be admired, the compliment seems to lose it’s effect. But it wasn’t like that this time. Nicole didn’t make her feel like a show piece, or just a body. It was as if the red head—drunk or not—was seeing her inside and out. It was as if she was complimenting every little piece of her.

Waverly struggled with an answer, her cheeks only burning deeper crimson as the moments passed, “Well, you’re not too bad yourself, Haught.”

She went with the confident and casual approach, signing off the comment with a wink. Despite her easygoing comment, she could feel her heartbeat rising, pounding in her eardrums. _Can she hear that too?_

“No, no, no. Not like you. Like you’re just-,” the woman gestured around her, as if the end of her sentence was obvious, “you’re Waverly Earp.”

Waverly giggled, nodding, “Yes, I am Waverly Earp.”

“No!” the woman covered her face in her hands, frustrated by her inability to form words, “You’re like, literally, perfect.”

Waverly turned her head completely, trying to make eye contact with the woman. A huge smile broke out, stretching from ear to ear.

_HONK! HONK!_

The brunette gasped, slamming on the brakes as she was only inches away from connecting the jeeps front end with the back bumper of a Volvo.

“Shit!” the woman cursed, shaking away the fog that had formed from Nicole’s praise.

It was only then that she noticed the red heads arm blocking her chest, forming a barrier between Waverly and what could’ve been a deployed air bag.

“Sorry!” Nicole yanked her arm back into her lap after seeing Waverly’s awed expression, “Instinct I guess.”

“Instinct?” Waverly managed, trying not to focus on what might have happened if that air bag deployed.

Nicole shrugged, now picking at loose threads in her ripped jeans, “To protect. To-to protect you.”

Waverly couldn’t help the warmth that spread over her body. An instant form of comfort spreading from her head to her toes, taking time to spin and twirl around in her stomach. There were few people in Waverly’s life that would risk anything to protect her, even something as simple as reaching their arm over to block an air bag. She couldn’t help but wonder just how far the other woman would go to protect her if needed. Something inside Waverly told her she’d go as far as it took.

The silence began to weigh on Nicole, making her quickly backtrack, “Not that you need protecting! I mean, you’re obviously capable of taking care of yourself, you’re a grown woman! I just- well I mean I was- “

The brunette cut off her ramblings by placing a hand on the woman’s thigh. Nicole immediately stilled, her focus darting quickly between the warm hand sending pulses of energy up her thigh and to her heart and the woman’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“Thank you,” Waverly smiled, hoping she was able to punctuate those two simple words with all the love and appreciation that roared within her.

Nicole mirrored her smile, nodding in response. She could easily say more. She could tell Waverly that she was the bravest woman she had ever met, and she knew that from the first day they met. She could say that Waverly was perfect in every sense of the word. That she was not only drop dead gorgeous, but she was caring, and selfless, and so smart. Damn she was smart. She could go on for hours saying these things. But she decided against it. For now.

“Why aren’t we fucking moving,” Wynonna mumbled from the back seat, her face planted in the leather seats.

Waverly sighed, rolling her eyes and taking her foot off the break.

***

The brunette turned her attention back to her sister, silently boring daggers into the back of her head for the interruption she had caused that night. _Wait, why do I care? Wynonna interrupts everyone all the time, why was that night any different?_ The woman honestly had no clue what brought on the sudden annoyance and need to have finished that conversation with Nicole. She physically shook herself out of it, hoping it was just thee alcohol making her question things.

Waverly pondered the red heads previous question, her blue green eyes lighting up when she spoke, “Isn’t it a chauffeur’s job to come dance when the woman is lonely and without a partner?”

As tempting as that sounded, Nicole had to be strong. Waverly was drunk, and Nicole had plenty of dances with drunk women that ended somewhere else, leading to regret and having to call Wynonna to piece the night back together. Not that that would _ever_ happen with Waverly, she was Wynonna’s little sister, and her friend, and in a relationship. _Wait, is she even still dating that walking department store mannequin?_ Not the point. The point was dancing with a drunk Waverly is and always will be a horrible idea. If the stars somehow aligned and made the proposition happen while they were both sober, then maybe. But not right then.

“I believe that’s an escort,” Nicole laughed, stuffing her fists into the front pockets of her jeans.

“Fine, then be my escort,” Waverly tugged the woman’s left hand out of her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the woman’s pale wrist.

Nicole stayed firmly planted against the wooden railing. It took every but of strength she had—mental and physical—not to follow the shorter woman into the sea of dancers.

“Nicole!” Waverly whined, still grasping Nicole’s wrist tightly.

Waverly sure did know how to make Nicole crack, though. She saw Nicole’s unwavering stance, meaning she had to kick it up a notch. Whining wasn’t going to do it this time. So, she used the tactic that seemed undeniably successful in the past.

She walked back to the red head, stopping only mere inches away from her figure. Her lip began to stick out in a plump pout, her head down. She then looked to Nicole through her thick lashes, ignoring the fact that her eyes were already clearly glazed over from liquid courage.

“Please?” Waverly pleaded, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

_Well, fuck._ Nicole was screwed. She knew it. She couldn’t resist the pouty lip quiver. History proved that. When thirteen-year-old Waverly wanted the rest of Nicole’s Halloween candy, all it took was that pouty lip quiver for her to hand over every last piece. When Waverly was in high school and Jeannie Lucado caught her in a lie about having an older boyfriend from the states, all it took was that damn lip quiver to make Nicole come to the rescue. She dressed like a dude, reeked of men’s body spray, and even learned to make fake stubble on her cheeks, just to pick Waverly up from school and stick it to that Lucado girl. If the lip quiver could do that much, Nicole knew she might as well surrender right then and there. No sense in delaying the inevitable.

Nicole closed her eyes, sighing deeply. _You weak little bitch, Haught._

“Fine, one dance.”

Waverly beamed, partly because she got her way, and partly because her lip quiver still worked after all those years.

“But just one, Waves. I mean it!” Nicole yelled over the music as she was being dragged onto the dance floor.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just one, I got it,” the brunette waved off her comment, intent in keeping the red head with her for far longer.

The makeshift dance floor seemed even smaller once you were standing right in the middle. Nicole didn’t know if it was just busier than usual, or if her childhood fear of crowds being too close was just messing with her perception. When she felt a man’s back begin to press into her own, she realized it was the latter.

When she was eight her aunt and uncle took her to a music festival up in Fairview. Her parents were off traveling again, pawning her off on anyone that would take her. So, Nicole’s aunt and uncle made a road trip of it. She remembered being so happy, eating ketchup chips and listening to her uncle butcher the chorus of Dolly Parton’s Jolene. If only it had stayed that way.

The festival hadn’t been going more than two days when someone within the roaring crowd opened fire. Nicole had to crawl under the swarms of frantic feet to escape the crowd, reaching the edge and taking off as fast as she could.

Nicole shut her eyes, squeezing them tight until the man walked away. She breathed deeply, happy to see a carefree Waverly twirling herself when she opened her eyes.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Waverly frowned, reaching out for the taller woman.

“You know my dancing abilities are limited,” Nicole rolled her eyes, smirking faintly.

The brunette felt that same tingle beneath her fingertips that she had that night in the jeep. That intense urge for contact. It even seemed stronger this time, spreading deep into her bones. Waverly hesitated, but gave in, wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck naturally.

Nicole’s breath hitched at the touch, adding to her confusion of how and why this woman affected her this much. Her hands met the brunette’s waist, her thumbs sitting perfectly against the woman’s hips.

“We both know that’s not at all true,” Waverly quipped, tilting her head knowingly.

“What? I’m serious! I can slow dance, that’s about it. Once the beat drops, I’m out,” the red head laughed, biting her lip in efforts not to zone out from Waverly’s skin along her neck.

“Then do it,” Waverly shrugged, “slow dance. Right now.”

Nicole looked around at all the sultry dance moves spewing from every body. This was most definitely not a slow dancing kind of song, no matter how you played it.

“Waves, I can confidently say that the vibe on this dance floor is not a slow dancing type,” Nicole responded, trying not to make eye contact with the woman grinding on all fours just a few feet away.

“Oh please, you don’t need music to slow dance,” Waverly rolled her eyes, grasping at the fiery red hairs on the nape of Nicole’s neck.

“No, but it is quite helpful. Especially since I haven’t danced in a good two or three years,” Nicole’s grip around the smaller girl’s waist tightened slightly, all while keeping the force gentle and calming.

“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Waverly smirked, thinking back to the first time she ever danced with Nicole.

***

Nicole stood in the middle of the small kitchen, her sweatpants rolled up and her socks ready to glide against the hardwood flooring. Her tall figure leaned back against the countertop, anxiously checking her watch every thirty seconds or so.

_If Wynonna comes home and see’s me like this, I will never hear the end of it._

“Okay, you ready?” a voice came from down the hall.

A bubbly brunette skipped her way into the kitchen, noticeably more excited than Nicole was. The red head took in the woman’s appearance, quickly cursing herself for dressing to sloppily. _She said to dress comfortably. This is comfortable. Right?_ The brunette had on a loose crewneck sweater, it’s fabric positioned so it was dangling off her left shoulder, showing off a sun kissed collarbone. Her leggings were skin tight, the curves of her calves leading to her thighs and ass, form fitting beautifully. The woman’s hair was tied in a loose top knot, stray brown waves falling around the edges of her face. Nicole smiled widely looking at the woman’s feet. Two thick baby pink socks stared back at her, the faces of cartoon frogs covering the material.

“What?” Waverly blushed.

Nicole shook her head, unable to wipe the dopey grin off her face, “Nothing, I’m just-just really glad you agreed to help me.”

The brunette eyed her for a moment, not entirely believing the response she was given. She brushed it off, sliding her way to the middle of the kitchen.

“Happy to help!” Waverly turned, her hands outstretched toward the other woman.

Nicole walked toward the brunette, stopping just before reaching the woman’s palms. She looked at Waverly confused, waiting for her to tell her what to do.

“This is the part where you come to me and take my hands so I can show you where you’re supposed to put them,” Waverly giggled.

Nicole could feel her legs go momentarily numb at the comment. Clearly the woman had meant nothing by it, but that didn’t change the images flashing through Nicole’s head.

_I know where I **want** to put them, does that count?_

The red head shook her hands out nervously, the temperature in the small kitchen suddenly making her palms sweat. She shook them out and rubbed them roughly against her sweatpants before letting them connect with Waverly’s.

Waverly took Nicole’s hands, slowly bringing them toward her. She pressed the woman’s palms against the edge of her ribcage, then pushing them down to her hips. Nicole felt her breath catch as her hands were being pushed downward torturously slow. Her fingertips slid against the thin fabric of Waverly’s sweater, making it possible for Nicole to feel the slight ripples of her skin.

Waverly’s eyes were still locked with hers as the smaller woman wrapped her arms around the nape of her neck. Nicole could feel the whisper of Waverly’s fingertips ghosting along small hairs, sending shock waves throughout her body.

Nicole audibly gulped, “Okay, so, uhm, the-the director said she wanted someone who could feel the music. How-uhm, how do I do that?”

Waverly slid her hands down, so they were cupping the sides of Nicole’s neck, “All you have to do is pretend you are in the music.”

The taller woman raised an eyebrow curiously.

The brunette laughed, her head falling backwards, “Okay, think of it like this; you’re an actor. You have to embody a role to successfully understand it, right?”

“Yeah, I guess?” the woman still wasn’t following.

“It’s the same way with dancing,” Waverly moved her body closer, their abdomens now in full contact.

Nicole could feel her breathing start to speed up as she felt the woman pressed up against her.

“Mhm,” was all she could manage while biting at the insides of her cheeks.

“Just breathe in,” the brunette demonstrated, “and find the melody.”

Nicole’s brows furrowed, “There’s no music playing?”

Just as the red head spoke, Waverly breathed out slowly, letting her core muscles press against the fabric covering them. Her hips began to sway from side to side, an obvious internal rhythm buried within the bones.

“You don’t need music to be playing around you to dance to it,” she spoke just louder than a whisper, “Just think of a song, and close your eyes.”

“What kind of song?” Nicole asked, her fingers unconsciously flexing against the woman’s hips.

“Whatever song you want,” Waverly smiled, continuing the movement of her body as she watched the gears turn in Nicole’s mind.

Nicole wet her lips, pondering a song that she liked that would be considered suitable to slow dance to. It wasn’t like she listened to heavy metal or anything, but she definitely didn’t have too many slow dance worthy songs on her playlists either.

She closed her eyes, hoping a once forgotten tune would appear out of nowhere. Her hips started to sway without her even realizing it, a soft chorus beginning to dust itself off from the back of her mind.

_Baby, now that I’ve found you, I won’t let you go._

“There you go,” Waverly smiled, slowly matching Nicole’s rhythm.

_I build my world around you._

Nicole felt her body begin to relax, her feet starting to receive the beats her hips had started.

_I need you so, baby even though._

She felt herself step backwards; her hands still laid against the brunette’s sides. Nicole brought the other woman with her smoothly, not breaking their contact.

_You don’t need me now._

Nicole still kept her eyes closed, knowing if they opened, she would lose her train of thought gazing into deep hazel orbs.

_You don’t need me no no._

Waverly couldn’t help but beam, the sight of Nicole so relaxed, yet transfixed all the same making her smile. She let her hands travel upwards once more, tangling her fingers in fiery red locks as they danced.

_Baby, baby, when first we met._

Nicole let her grip on the girls waist loosen, sliding the palms of her hands up the woman’s ribcage. She breathed in deeply as her hands met shoulders, now gently gliding down tan arms.

_I knew in this heart of mine._

Waverly couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine as Nicole’s palms brushed her arms. The pure electricity of skin meeting skin raising every goosebump to the surface.

_That you were someone I couldn’t forget._

Nicole let her left hand travel around her neck, meeting Waverly’s. She removed the clasped hands from around her neck, motioning for other hand to follow.

_I said right and abide my time._

The red head moved away, breaking the contact for a brief moment.

_Spent my life looking for that somebody._

Nicole raised their clasped hands, angling herself to the side. She twirled her hand, letting the woman spin and retract back into Nicole’s arms.

_To make me feel like you._

Nicole’s eyes were still shut, but she knew by the way her front curved with Waverly’s figure that her back was now facing her. Her hand still clasped with the brunettes, she let them hover over the woman’s torso.

_Now you tell me that you want to leave me._

Waverly sank into Nicole’s front, reaching her other hand to find Nicole’s right one.

_But darling, I just can’t let you._

Waverly brought Nicole’s hand to her side, making the red heads palm press into the thin fabric. She let her head tilt and fall all the way back, letting her cheek brush against the woman’s pulse point as it fell.

Nicole’s eyes blinked open, reality beginning to form around her. But she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. Not when she could smell the tint of honey from the brunette’s shampoo. Not when she felt her body pressed against Waverly’s backside, like two puzzle pieces finally snapped in place.

Waverly could feel the thrumming of Nicole’s heartbeat against her cheek, making her smile deepen. She didn’t know why she always seemed to have that affect on the woman. Or why she enjoyed affecting her in that way. She had questioned it countless times, tossing and turning for hours in the night, not being able to get the woman out of her head.

“H-how’d I do?” Nicole whispered, her breath hitting the woman’s tan neck as she spoke.

“Very well,” the brunette smiled, not making any effort to move from her current position, “What song did you think about?”

Just as Nicole went to answer she was cut off.

“What are you talking about? You two have been dancing in silence this whole time,” Wynonna quipped, mouth full.

The two women jumped apart, immediately feeling the loss of contact.

“How long have you been standing there?” Waverly asked, crossing her arms defensively.

The elder Earp just stared at the two for a moment, audibly chewing what looked to be a roast beef sandwich.

Wynonna finally responded, “Since right before the twirl.”

Nicole could feel her cheeks begin to heat as she started to scratch the back of her neck anxiously.

“And you didn’t think to say anything? Make yourself known?” Waverly pointed.

Wynonna smirked, grabbing a bag of chips from the countertop and turning on her heel back towards the hallway, “You always said I wasn’t supposed to talk during a show.”

The two women looked to each other, mouths agape.

_Well, fuck._

***

“I’m still bummed that you didn’t end up landing that role,” Waverly huffed, hoping to push down some of the feelings the memory brought with it.

“Yeah, well turns out the director ended up casting Shay Mitchell in the role that would’ve been my characters love interest, so you could say I was bummed too,” a playful grin began to spread as the woman saw Waverly roll her eyes, “No, I’m just kidding. She’s not my type.”

“ _She’s_ not you’re type?” Waverly scoffed.

“I’m serious!” Nicole unknowingly pulled the woman closer to her as she spoke.

“Then what _is_ your type?” the brunettes words rolled off her tongue as if she already knew the answer. As if she was just toying with the red heads mind to get her to say it out loud.

Nicole bit her tongue before saying something she knew she would soon regret. Something she wasn’t even sure was completely true, yet still seemed so right.

“I don’t really know exactly,” Nicole decided to keep it vague, easier to avoid possible follow up questions.

Waverly bit her lip, letting herself fully relax under the woman’s gaze. She felt herself fall into the pits of perfect copper, waiting to inhale the golden flecks the swam around her. It was as if everything was nothing. Not just that the room was empty, or that she only saw Nicole, but that it seemed as if she only ever could. Only ever _would_ see Nicole.

“Maybe it’s about time you figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Nicole going to say??? Stay tuned for Chapter three to find out! Please leave kudos and comments, and feel free to follow me on twitter @haughtikeagirl :) much love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds their way back to the Earp's apartment, multiple bumps along the way. Lot's of gay panic. A completely clueless Wynonna (but what's new, right?) and Rosita starts asking questions! Did I mention gay panic?

“Wynonna, get up, I don’t want your wet ass in my truck!” Nicole motioned for the woman to stand up off the snowy blacktop.

A few hours had passed since Nicole and Waverly had stepped onto the dance floor, the brunette’s arms still wrapped around the older woman’s neck. After the clock struck midnight, Nicole knew it was time to get the group home before Wynonna hit full Earp mode. Surprisingly, the elder Earp didn’t seem to be the biggest handful out of the three.

“It’s cold,” Waverly whined, wrapping her arms tighter around Nicole’s neck.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, the small voice a reminder of the stowaway on her back. The ground had frozen even more since they arrived at the saloon, and with the way Waverly couldn’t even stand up straight without wobbling Nicole figured she’d have to take the reins. Although the small brunette wasn’t so pleased with the idea of walking to the truck in general, whether Nicole was there to steady her or not. So, when Nicole had bent down to pick up her phone (that Wynonna had oh so graciously chucked across the room only moments before) Waverly decided it was a perfect time for a piggyback ride.

“You know what I love about snow?” Rosita sighed, trying to yank Wynonna off the icy ground, “The fact that it eventually just melts away. Like everything else in life. Just wake up one day and it’s all gone.”

Waverly picked her head up, her face scrunched in concern. Nicole stopped and turned around, hoping someone else would say something to the woman first.

“That is so poetic,” Wynonna looked up to the woman in awe.

Rosita shook her head, “I think the word is pessimistic. Or traumatized.”

The brunette laughed at her own comment, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

Wynonna finally stood and grinned sloppily, “Been there! Trauma squad!”

The elder Earp raised her hand up for a high five, earning disapproving glances from the smaller brunette and the red head. She sighed and high fived herself, her shoulders slumping back in disappointment as she trudged toward the back doors of the truck, mumbling something about no one ever high fiving her back.

“So, I’m just going to call a cab to drive me home since my cars still at the studio and you two still look like blobs with limbs,” Rosita pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, moving the screen closer and then farther away to try and make out the words.

“What? No!” Waverly leaned herself to the right, motioning Nicole to walk them closer to the brunette.

“Yes! It’s fine, I’m not going to make you guys drive me home,” the brunette shrugged, now blinking in attempt to see the phone screen.

“No, but you can stay with us at the apartment,” Waverly smiled faintly.

As much as the Latina seemed to simply rub Nicole the wrong way, she knew she’d be bunking at the Earp’s place that night. She was hoping at least. There were too many possibilities as to what could happen if they let Rosita head home by herself, and Nicole wouldn’t wish those on anyone. So, she was relieved when the brunette beat her to the punch in offering to stay with them. _Wait, I’m staying over too, right?_ She shook the thought aside and hiked the woman farther up her back, repositioning her grip under muscular thighs.

“Are you sure?” Rosita turned her attention away from the phone screen, “It’s not a big deal, I mean, I would hate to put you guys out.”

“You wouldn’t be,” the red head reassured her.

Rosita smiled, genuinely surprised that the approval had come from the red head.

 _Shit, now she thinks I like her._ Nicole dropped her smile in an instant, looking to the ground to find something to say. Something to re-establish her opinion of the woman. Her brain began to rage as a tan thumb rubbed slowly up and down the column of the woman’s neck. _No, stop. I’m trying to come up with a come back! But, no, don’t stop, though._

Nicole cleared her throat, turning back to the other woman, “The futons mine though. You get the sofa.”

Waverly giggled, sending a cloud of warmth through the red heads body. _I think that was good enough._

Rosita moved to find her seat in the back, hoping to find an at least semi-awake brunette already inside.

Nicole began her final trudge toward the vehicle, finally stopping at the hood, “Alright, I’m going to have you hop off now, and then I will help you climb in the truck.”

Waverly gave a sad whimper, not wanting to reach ground level just yet.

“Come on,” Nicole laughed, peering her head behind her, “We have to get you home and to bed.”

The red head froze in place, now realizing the possible innuendo behind her words. _She probably didn’t even notice it. You’re the one with the dirty mind compared to Waverly anyway._

Waverly noticed.

She rose her eyebrows, knowing the woman couldn’t see her face. A devilish smirk arose as she waited for the woman to correct herself.

When nothing came, Waverly sighed dramatically, “Fine, I guess.”

She began to shimmy her hips as if she was loosening herself from the mold she and Nicole had formed. Her thighs flexed against the woman’s grasp, cueing her to let go. When the grip released, Waverly let her legs fall, her torso gliding down the taller woman’s backside on her way down. Nicole felt her eyes close as she had to bite the insides of her cheek to hold back a moan. _What is she doing to me?_ The front of Waverly’s shirt curled up as she let her abs drag down the line of a dimpled spine torturously slow. _Yep. For sure, this woman will be the death of me._

The shorter woman’s shoes hit the ground, her arms draping from around the red heads neck, following in the trail of her body.

Waverly grinned deeply as she saw the enamored state of the woman in front of her. She was frozen in place, as if someone had hit pause on the woman’s figure, halting her completely.

***

Rosita shook the woman awake as she watched the two women outside through frosted windows.

Wynonna grumbled, “What?”

“Sit up!”

“Why?” Wynonna whined, now burying herself deeper into her coat.

“Because I caught you staring at my ass several times tonight, and if you don’t sit up and listen to me-,” Rosita was cut off.

“You’ll what?” the brunette chuckled, “Spank me?”

Rosita rolled her eyes, “Just get the fuck up, this is important.”

The brunette did as she was told, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the seat.

“Does that look interesting to you?” Rosita asked, pointing toward the women still clung together out in the cold.

Wynonna followed the woman’s pointed finger carefully, “Are you talking about the scissors necklace I made and tied around the rearview mirror?”

Rosita squinted, now seeing the pair of scissor dangling from a chain looped around the mirror, “Okay, we will unpack that later. But no, I mean what the mirror is showing.”

The elder Earp stared into the image of her siter and best friend out in the cold. She slumped back in the seat as if she was unamused, “Yeah, what about it?”

“What about-,” she inched closer to the woman, “I mean, come on. Haught is giving Waves a piggyback ride, and I know I saw them slow dancing earlier.”

“So?” the woman shrugged.

“So, are you not seeing what I’m seeing? I’ve known you all for less than twenty-four hours and even I can tell that something’s going on there,” Rosita whispered, as if the two women might hear them.

Wynonna laughed, “Yeah, no. I mean, yeah, they’re close. Like really close. But, that doesn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t know. They seemed pretty content pressed against each other on that dance floor,” Rosita sighed, pride in her realization.

Wynonna shook her head, grinning, “That’s nothing. I’ve caught them in weirder positions, trust me.”

***

“Come on, Nic. You have to get me to bed, remember?” Waverly giggled to herself as she stumbled to the passenger side, beginning to hiccup between laughs.

Nicole slowly woke herself up, her instincts taking over as she heard the woman begin to hiccup. _Oh no._

The small woman could out drink almost anyone, but that didn’t come without a price. A price that always seemed to be payed after a fit of giggles and deep hiccups.

“Waves, hold on,” Nicole went to reach for the woman’s hand.

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand tightly before hiccupping once more. She turned her head in an instant, quickly bending her body over as she gave sight to onion rings and what looked to be mini corn dogs.

Wynonna leaned herself out of the back window, her face scrunched in disgust, “Babygirl, that’s not vegan.”

The brunette continued to wretch, managing to lift her free hand up to flip Wynonna off. Nicole moved closer toward the poor woman, quickly gathering her long brown tresses and holding them back behind her head. She had to hold her breath, the smell of multiple liquors mixing together with various appetizers beginning to take her breath away. She rubbed soothing circles along Waverly’s back as the woman finished.

Waverly stood up straight, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She frowned, turning to the red head behind her.

“Feel better?” Nicole asked, hopefully.

The woman simply nodded. Nicole stepped over the crime scene carefully, opening the passenger door and helping Waverly in.

“Shouldn’t we clean it up?” Waverly asked, already feeling guilty for her mess.

“Don’t worry, something will come along and eat it,” Wynonna waved off the comment as if it was obvious.

The small brunette’s eyes widened at the image. _Here she comes._ Waverly flung open the passenger door letting go once again.

Wynonna pursed her lips in apology, “Oops?”

***

The drive back to the apartment had been less than pleasant. Nicole had to steer the truck off the edge of the road on multiple occasions, leaving Waverly with a little less pep after each stop. When the tires rolled across the complex’s uneven pavement, the two women in the back sat straight up, ready to exit as soon as the vehicle stopped.

Nicole helped the smaller woman up the stairs, stopping every flight or so to make sure she was okay. By the time the two opened the apartment door, Wynonna and Rosita were already changed into pajama clothes, rummaging around in cabinets for snacks.

“I’m going to get you some clothes to change into, okay?” Nicole asked, sitting the woman on her bed.

Nicole had been inside Waverly’s room countless times, her eyes always finding comfort as they roamed around the small space. Soft blues and pinks mingled throughout, an occasional photo hanging or stuffed animals piled up. The woman had often teased Waverly about the toys, despite the fact that she secretly found it utterly _adorable_.

She opened the second drawer, grabbing a pair of sweatshirt shorts and fuzzy socks. She switched to the bottom to find Waverly’s warmest and largest hoodie, knowing all too well that despite the hot flashes the brunette would experience, she would freeze without a constant warm hug from the fabric.

Waverly had laid on her back, eyes closed, waiting for the woman to finish her search. She sighed, beginning to take off her layers. _Might as well help her out._

Nicole’s back was still to Waverly when she found an Alison Krauss hoodie, folded and placed in the far back of the drawer. _Her hoodie._ The red head tried to remember the last time she had seen the sweatshirt, assuming she had left it one night after the brunette had come to rescue her and Wynonna.

The red head laughed, “I should’ve known you’d be the one to steal my clothes.”

Just as the woman turned around to continue her teasing, she flipped herself back again.

“Ah, sorry!” Nicole stammered, now facing the wall.

The woman had stripped herself of all but her under garments, leaving a tan toned body in full view. Nicole had seen a lot of the brunette’s body, the smaller girl no stranger to bikinis in the summer. But it felt different to see her like this. All sprawled out on her bed, her red panties making her skin seem even more sun kissed. It seemed almost…intimate. As if the newly revealed skin had a promise etched in every curve. Every dip. Every sigh. _Nope, no, we are not doing this. Shut up, Nicole, just leave the clothes and get out._

“What?” the brunette asked, her eyes still closed as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

Nicole reached around her, blindly placing the night clothes on the girls lap before standing, “Just, uhm, yeah. So, there’s your clothes, and I’m going to, uhm, yeah.”

The red head turned to go when Waverly spoke up, “You’re not going to help me?”

Nicole sighed. _You can’t let yourself dress her, dumbass. That’s the complete opposite of the long-term goal, right?_ Nicole stopped herself, now confused. _What goal?_

“Nic?” Waverly asked, now concerned.

Nicole shook her head, “No, I-I think you can do it. I need to make sure these other two don’t wreck the kitchen.”

The red head shifted her weight from foot to foot, her back still facing the bed.

Waverly wanted to protest, but even drunk she knew there was something else laced in Nicole’s voice. It wasn’t just nervous babbling like usual. It was deeper. There was something held in the root of her words that far surpassed their usual banter. Her words seemed strung together with pure fear.

_I scare her?_

Waverly paused for a beat before responding, “O-okay. I’ll be out in a minute then.”

The brunette began to pull the sweatshirt over her head, pulling her hair from under the hood. When Waverly opened her eyes, Nicole had already walked out. Leaving the woman alone, wrapped in a scent only described as vanilla dipped donuts.

“Woah, what’s with you?” Wynonna asked, her left hand deep inside a bag of Doritos.

Nicole shrugged the comment off, “Nothing.”

Wynonna stared the woman down, “Yeah, no. It’s not nothing. You have the same look of terror on your face as you did during the 2016 U.S. election.”

Rosita raised a hand from her spot on the couch, pointing her index finger to the sky, “Fucking felt that!”

Nicole brushed her way past Wynonna into the small kitchen. She felt herself getting lost in a numbness as she stared blankly into the fridge, the stainless steel becoming marked with fingerprints. The other two women had started up a conversation revolving around politics and what Nicole thought she made out as fake tanner. Though, the words were just background noise, her thoughts spinning and crashing in silence all the same.

_Did that just happen?_

Nicole scolded herself for making such a big deal of the situation. If she had an ounce of will power, she would have just gritted her teeth and acted as if there was no issue _. So, what, she’s laying barely clothed right in front of you? Who cares?_ She knew there had to have been countless nights that the red head can’t even recall where the brunette had to help her get changed. There had to have been. Which made the fact that Nicole basically flipped out in a–hopefully only internal–gay panic even more inappropriate.

 _You’re a textbook definition hopeless lesbian, Haught. You can’t help it. You see pretty women and you swoon. Normal! Completely normal._ Nicole tried her best to convince herself that there was nothing abnormal about the way her heart races or her palms begin to sweat when Waverly is close to her. Nothing odd about the fact that even the thought of someone hurting the brunette made her want to put her fist through a wall and hold the small woman while she wept. _Completely normal._ Everyone blushes uncontrollably when their best friend’s little sister smiles, right? Or when she laughs or runs her fingers through her gorgeous brown locks. _There is nothing off about that!_

Nicole was taken out of her trance when a warm hand clasped over hers briefly, pushing the refrigerator door shut. The small brunette had gotten dressed, her hair tied in an effortless bun. Her shorts were completely hidden under the length of Nicole’s sweatshirt, the bottom hem only reaching mid-thigh.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” the woman asked, her voice so faint she barely got it out.

Nicole swallowed hard, knowing her answer would feel like razors as it slid down her throat. _How can I talk to you if I don’t even know what the fuck I need to talk about?_

All the woman could manage was a small nod, copper orbs do everything they could not to fall into the hazel abyss.

Waverly knew that whatever she heard–whatever was scaring the woman she wouldn’t find out tonight. Eventually, maybe. But tonight, Nicole needed to take a step back from whatever it was. Waverly knew that. Even if what it was the red head had to step back from was her.

***

The night seemed calm when Waverly finally gave in to her raging mind, admitting defeat and accepting that sleep wasn’t coming any time soon for her. She pushed the thick sleeves of Nicole’s hoodie over her hands as she tip-toed toward the living room.

Rosita was passed out, half on the couch half on the floor, while Nicole was rolled into a ball on the futon. Waverly knew just by watching the way the woman’s body slumped that she was only faking sleep. Waverly was surprised to see her sister sat upright, fully awake in one of the lounge chairs, flipping through television channels.

She wandered over, sitting herself on the arm of the chair.

“Oh, hey, Waves. What are you doing up?” Wynonna whispered.

The woman just shrugged. She turned her attention to the movie Wynonna had stopped on, quickly recognizing it as the 1994 remake of the classic Love Affair. Waverly always loved the movie, the idea of going somewhere in search of nothing, and coming back with a promise of eventual love and happiness. The idea that no matter what obstacles life throws at you, there are always ways to connect and pull you back to the one that knows your heart.

“They fell in love after this, you know?” Wynonna asked, as if she was just spewing random trivia.

“Huh?”

“Warren Beatty and Annette Bening,” she pointed to the couple on the screen, “Yeah they had such a connection on screen that they actually fell in love I guess.”

Waverly pondered the information for a few moments before replying, “Does that happen a lot? With actors I mean.”

Wynonna shrugged, “More than you’d think, I suppose.”

“Isn’t the whole point of acting, keeping your feelings as a person and as a character completely separate?”

The idea of going into a role with the idea of it being just that, _a role_ , and then finding yourself trapped in made up chemistry even after the director call cut seemed terrifying to Waverly. The whole reason she decided to follow in Wynonna’s footsteps and be an actress was to be able to be anyone she desired, yet still be able to come home at night as Waverly Earp.

“Not necessarily,” the woman turned, pulling her left leg up under her so she could face the other woman, “I mean, yeah, you go into acting to play a part, but you eventually realize that that role you play is becoming a part of you. You may have to portray someone completely opposite from you one day, and yet the way you play them makes them you. A part of you.”

“So, it’s just normal to fall in love on screen and then find yourself falling in real life?” Waverly couldn’t help the disbelief within her voice.

“No, it’s not normal,” the woman looked down to her lap, “It’s beautiful.”

Waverly drifted her gaze, darting between the figure feigning sleep on the futon and the one completely out of it on the couch. She found herself wondering what would happen to her if she let herself be so enraptured in the life of Charlotte Newton. Would she find herself lusting over feisty Latinas? _I mean, it’s not like she’d not a catch._ Waverly knew the brunette was one of a kind, even in the short time they had known each other. And it wasn’t hard to notice that she was basically anyone’s dream. But there was something she couldn’t place about her.

“What if I fell in love as Charlotte, and as Waverly?” worry seemed to lace the brunette’s question.

Wynonna just looked at her, puzzled, her brows furrowed, “Aren’t you still with Chump?”

_Shit._

She’d totally forgotten about Champ. Her boyfriend. The one she is supposed to be loyal to, and only have eyes for–despite the fact that he himself often does the opposite. That was normal to forget about your boyfriend, right? I mean they barely see each other while he’s in the states anyway. It was just a momentarily slip. That lasted several hours.

Waverly stumbled over her words, “Y-yeah, why?”

Wynonna always seemed to be able to read her sister like a book, no emotion, no little brow crinkle could get past her. But, right now, the woman was unreadable. It was as if Waverly couldn’t even sort through her own thoughts well enough to pick something to feel.

“I’m going to try and get some sleep,” Waverly faked a small smile, patting her sisters shoulder.

As her small figure retreated down the dark hallway, Wynonna stayed confused. It wasn’t until the rustle of a long body unfolding that she stopped staring.

“You hear all that?” Wynonna asked, knowing the whole time that the red head had been awake.

“Yep,” Nicole replied, eyes still closed, “Startin’ to figure out what she really wants.”

Wynonna nodded, “Let’s just hope that doesn’t involve Mr. Eight Seconds.”

“Ugh,” Nicole audibly gagged, “the boy-man.”

Wynonna chuckled, thinking back to one of the happiest days of her life, “Remember when we made him sleep out in the shed behind the alley after he made Waves cry?”

The red head smiled widely, “Oh I remember.”

“I still think we were given a true gift when that group of thugs came and took his close,” she slapped her palm on her knee, “It was below freezing and his back was frozen to the back of that brick wall.”

Nicole let out a deep sigh, _best fifty-bucks I ever spent._

“Trust me, that’s something I’ll never forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love protective Nicole, don't we? Next chapter we get to see the first day of rehearsals on set! What's going to happen now that Waverly is worried about falling in love on screen? Find out next week in Chapter 3!
> 
> Sorry about the chapter being a day late! Hopefully, it makes up for it? Please leave kudos, comments, reactions, and don't forget to tweet me with your reactions @haughtikeagirl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of first rehearsals! We get introduced to some new characters!

After what had been a train wreck of a morning, the four women had finally made it to set, only somewhat prepared for the long day ahead of them. Between Wynonna feigning sleep as Waverly shook her to “Wake the hell up!”, and Rosita taking over an hour in the apartments only bathroom, Nicole was ready to get to work and get into character as someone who didn’t want to leave the two women stranded on the side of the road.  
Nicole had always been a timely person. Okay, more like controlling perfectionist who believed that being right on time was late and showing up at least fifteen minutes early was the only way to go. She used to drive the eldest Earp mad, always standing at the front door jiggling her keys as she waited for Wynonna to finally get in the damn car. Nicole wasn’t completely sure where the need for such structure and discipline came from to be honest. It sure as hell wasn’t her parents, considering you have to actually eventually show up to something to be considered late.  
The red head watched as Waverly began squeezing her script so tight her knuckles were turning white. The brunette was staring straight ahead, mouthing lines to herself, her worry wrinkle deepening as she gripped.  
“You know, you squeeze that any harder and it might just turn to dust,” Nicole smirked, giving it her best shot at loosening the woman’s worry.  
Waverly looked to her confused before she looked to her suffering script, “Oh, yeah. I guess I’m just nervous.”  
Nicole turned, surveying the room around them. Sets had been put up overnight it seemed like, only making the hustle and bustle of crew members more apparent. Nicole was used to dodging mics, having to yell just so people in huge headphones could hear her, sitting far past scheduled start time due to a new crisis on set, or even having to give an emotional scene all while a camera is only inches from her face. But Waverly wasn’t. Nicole realized this was all somewhat new to her and having gone through it herself she can imagine the waves of emotions crashing through the girl in that very moment.  
“I get, trust me. But you have to realize that you’re here for a reason,” Nicole bent down slightly, catching Waverly’s gaze and holding onto it with dear life. “I know the thoughts that are going through that beautiful head of yours. I’ve been there. But I had to learn to remind myself that I was doing what I love because I was chosen to do it.”  
Waverly watched copper eyes radiate nothing but pure comfort, “I know, but-.”  
“But nothing,” the red head placed her hands on the woman’s forearms, forcing them to stay in place as she spoke. “You are here because someone saw your talent, and they wanted you. You deserve this, Waves. Don’t psyche yourself out thinking that you don’t.”  
The brunette inhaled deeply, vanilla dipped donuts. She knew deep down that everything Nicole was saying was right, but there was still that little voice inside her telling her she picked the wrong career path, that she was never going to pull this off.  
“Alright, I need everyone’s attention,” a tall brunette known as the director, Shae Pressman, spoke, “Our executive producer has stopped by today to introduce himself to all of you.”  
The two women separated, immediately feeling regret at the loss of touch.  
Wynonna stood by the snack cart, powdered sugar from her half-eaten donut already coating the tip of her nose. She turned her attention to Shae just as a muscular figure appeared at her side.  
“Everyone, this is Xavier Dolls. He’s the business side of this, so be sure to make nice,” the woman turned to leave, stopping as she added, “Oh, and just a reminder; firing is considered a business decision.”  
Wynonna’s eyes widened at the sight of the crew’s newest addition, her jaw dropping.  
Xavier was sporting a navy Henley, clinging to his muscular arms and torso, contrasting with his dark skin. He stood up straight, his posture impeccable. He looks like a marine, not a producer, Wynonna thought with a raised brow. She most definitely wasn’t complaining, that’s for sure.  
A slew of people walked up, shaking the man’s hand and introducing themselves, while Wynonna stood and participated in what can only be described as gawking.  
“Have you been snorting cocaine back here?” Rosita quipped, narrowing her eyes to the powdered sugar on the brunette’s nose.  
When all she earned was a confused expression, she wiped her own nose with the side of her hand.  
Wynonna furrowed her brows, mirroring the action, “Shit!”  
Rosita chuckled as she walked away, “Nice first impression there, Earp!”  
“Fuck off!” Wynonna spat, now rubbing her entire face with her shirt.  
***  
“Who knew moving in together meant more sex?” Rosita’s character Jordan mused.  
Waverly cocked her head, getting ready for her characters response, “Yeah, I’m going to go with everyone.”  
Nicole’s smile radiated as she watched Waverly rehearse. She had stood behind the camera’s, watching intently through the largest monitor. She could see the small brunette light up as she read her lines, a true sense of passion and happiness apparent even through the shaky monitor.  
She belongs here.  
Nicole sighed, thinking about her first big role, and how she knew she wasn’t half as good as Waverly is just starting out. The red head had fought tooth and nail for that part, finally coming out a winner after weeks of auditioning the same thing over and over again. Looking back, she recognized that the film was complete crap from all angles. No one wanted to see Nicole Haught as a sheriff’s deputy, especially in those khakis. But it was her first lead role, and it would always be special to her for that reason if not for any other.  
“You know what I love?” Wynonna elbowed the red head in the side.  
“What do you love?” Nicole replied, feigning interest.  
“The fact that Mr. Money Ball has engaged in conversation with every single actor, except me,” she narrowed her gaze to the corner of the room where Xavier was standing.  
“Can you blame him?” Nicole chuckled, still not taking her eyes off the monitor.  
Wynonna scoffed, “I mean, if I was that little tech dude from the sound department–you know, the one that carries the Optimug Prime?”  
Nicole rolled her eyes, “You mean Jeremy?”  
Wynonna pointed as if agreeing, “Yeah, it’s not like I’m him. I’m one of the actors, damn it!”  
“You do realize how conceded you sound right now, right?”  
“Yeah I heard it!” Wynonna huffed, turning on her heel to retreat.  
When the scene ended Waverly walked off the set, quickly running to the back behind the monitors when she saw a smiling red head. She ran, squealing and jumping as she got to Nicole’s side.  
“Did you see that? I did it! I did so good!” the brunette jumped, latching her hands with Nicole’s.  
Nicole couldn’t help but smile wider, “I know! I saw, I watched the whole thing!”  
Waverly let her sunkissed cheeks brush with pink at the response. She had actually taken the woman’s advice. And it worked. Well, sort of. Nicole had said to basically tell herself that she could succeed, but it worked so much better when Waverly imagined Nicole saying it to her. That’s the same thing, right?  
“You did amazing, Waves. I’m so proud of you,” the woman brushed the pads of her thumbs over the back of the brunette’s hands, soothing circles showing the truth in her words.  
And that was it.  
Something inside Waverly grew, the size of whatever it was far too large for her tiny figure. She let out a weighted breath, surprised the growing sensation had not yet exploded within her.  
She pulled herself back to reality, sucking in whatever was waiting to be acknowledged inside her, “I’ve probably just made a fool of myself, celebrating something so simple.”  
Nicole shook her head, tightening her gentle hold on the brunette’s arms, “Don’t be embarrassed, what you did up there was most definitely celebration worthy. I wanted to run a marathon I was so happy after my first big role rehearsal! And I wasn’t even half as successful as you were just now.”  
Waverly smiled, remembering the woman’s first lead role well.  
***  
“Wynonna, it’s about to start!” Waverly yelled from her spot on the couch.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” the older woman responded, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and heading toward the living room.  
Nicole sat on the couch opposite of Waverly, her whole body slumped inwards, trying to make herself invisible. She loved that the two women wanted to celebrate her movie with their own premier party, but she hated the fuss. It was just a basic cable mystery, no theaters, no huge promotions. And if she was being completely honest, she hated the film. Filming it had made her cringe to no end, so she wasn’t looking forward to what would happen when she actually watched it.  
Waverly had her legs underneath her, sitting up tall waiting for the movie to start. She looked so excited and proud, her fingers drumming on the arm of the couch as she waited impatiently.  
“Hey, you know we really don’t have to watch this,” Nicole thought she’d give it one last shot.  
Waverly whipped herself around, a pointed look directly aimed at the red head, “We are watching this! I don’t care what you say, both of you are going to keep your hiney’s glued to your seat so we can enjoy Nicole’s work.”  
Nicole groaned, “Do we all have to enjoy it?”  
Waverly shook her head as if shaming her.  
“I have a question,” Wynonna raised her hand, “Yeah so, what am I supposed to do if I have to pee?”  
The music started barreling out of the home theater system, cueing the opening credits, making Waverly shush the others, “You hold it!”  
Wynonna pursed her lips as she counted four empty beer bottles already on the floor, “I don’t think that’s going to go over well.”  
Nicole laughed as Waverly audibly shooshed the woman once again, only letting her focus shift off the screen for a split second.  
The film started off with the overused view of a town from above, the credits slowly appearing and fading as the image roamed the roofs of several houses. Nicole silently chuckled to herself, realizing that the background music seemed oddly happy, considering this was a murder mystery. She imagined that was more Bunny Loblaw’s executive opinion rather than the work of the sound department. Which, made sense to the red head, considering literally everyone in the cast and crew disagreed with her decisions. Especially those that showed her complete and utter delusion of being a master at all things film.  
The shot panned into a corner office, a false sheriff’s department emblem attached to just about anything, practically screaming to the audience that that office was in fact the sheriff’s station.  
“I just don’t understand why you are letting every deputy in this building investigate a case besides me. Did I do something wrong?” the red head walked through the office doors on the heel of the sheriff.  
Waverly jumped excitedly in her seat when she heard the red heads voice, turning to Nicole with her hands clasped together, face scrunched up, pointing one finger from her clasped hands, “That’s you!”  
Nicole couldn’t help the heat that rose to her cheeks. God, she’s cute.  
She found herself slowly sliding up out of her hideaway as the movie progressed, never getting tired of the brunette’s reactions. Waverly had become so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t even realize that Wynonna had gotten up at least every ten minutes to pee.  
“Broke the seal,” the elder Earp had whispered, careful not to pull Waverly from her trance.  
The first time a gun shot went off it was designed to be a jump scare. With the Earp’s speaker sitting on the coffee table next to Waverly, the jump scare seemed extremely successful. The woman jumped, sending her body backward into Nicole’s. The red head smiled, knowing that despite the scare, Waverly had still yet to take her eyes off the screen.  
“You okay?” Nicole asked, holding in a laugh.  
“Yep, I-I’m good,” Waverly stammered, more so from the current position she had found herself in than from the gun scare.  
Waverly’s head now rested against the red heads shoulder, Nicole turning slightly and moving the two back into the arm of the couch when she noticed the brunette wasn’t planning on separating. The brunette reached for Nicole’s hand several times during the film, always giving a delicate squeeze palm met palm. It wasn’t until Nicole’s character gets shot in the chest that Waverly sat straight up, literally on the edge of her seat.  
“Wait, no. It’s fine, you’re not going to die, you can’t. There’s still like fifteen minutes left!” Waverly reassured herself.  
It wasn’t five minutes later that her character had been pronounced dead, earning a pitiful pout from the brunette.  
“Tough break, dude. Why’s it always the gay characters that end up dead?” Wynonna commented through a mouth full of popcorn.  
“Don’t you bring Clexa into this, Earp!” Nicole shuddered just thinking about all the fallen lesbian characters.  
Waverly huffed, turning the television off.  
“What the hell? There was ten minutes left!” Wynonna shouted in between chews.  
Waverly stood, her fluffy pajama pants dragging across the carpet as she went to her bookshelf.  
Nicole raised her brows, looking at the elder Earp in a silent, what just happened? When the brunette shrugged, just as in the dark as she, Waverly grabbed a book from the shelf, making her way back to the couch.  
“Uhm, Waves?” Nicole asked, her brows furrowed.  
The brunette looked up, shrugging, “The only reason we were watching was to see you.”  
“I kind of enjoy watching anything produced by Bunny. It’s a beautiful train wreck,” Wynonna corrected.  
Waverly’s eyes rolled, clearly unamused, “Okay, the only reason I was watching was to see you. You died, so I no longer have interest.”  
The woman punctuated her statement with a flick of her chin, assertion at it’s finest. Nicole smiled, winking at the brunette.  
She’s really just THAT cute, isn’t she?  
***  
The brunette smirked, “I need to re-watch that soon.”  
“You hated that movie, remember? I died.”  
“No, I hated that they killed you off!” the brunette clarified, “I still enjoyed the movie.”  
Nicole looked to her disbelieving, “Mhmm.”  
“Waves!” Rosita waved the girl over from her spot at the snack station.  
The two women parted, Waverly turning to go, “I did enjoy those khaki’s though.”  
Waverly winked, watching the red heads jaw drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is super short, I am sorry! I will upload a super long one next week! Don't forget to leave reactions, comments, and kudos! Follow me and tag me in your reactions on twitter @haughtikeagirl !!! Come join me for Chapter 5 next week!

**Author's Note:**

> What's going to happen to party girl Waves? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to find out!
> 
> Leave comments, reactions, and kudos! They are much appreciated :) Feel free to follow me on Twitter @haughtikeagirl and tweet me that you read chapter 1!


End file.
